Demon King's Contract
by Kakera7
Summary: Konoha is a normal peaceful Village... That is until a horrible King of the Beast Demon, Kyuubi, escapes the hidden temple in the Konoha Forest. Even worse... It gets hysterical as a certain blonde winds up being an imortant puzzle piece to all this. AU


**Kakera7: **Shyt… I should be getting ready for school and updating the one that exist already… but when I try to think of things to continue on the plot line my mind wonders into other stuff. Worst is that it turns into good stuff with my over active imagination… -bangs head on table til blood splatters- Anyways I had to write this… I just HAD to… Anywho… Enjoy this bit.

**Disclaimer:** Why the hell people write this stuff? I dunno… This is just a _**FANFICTION**_ on a _**FANfiction**_ website… Isn't that evidence enough that Naruto doesn't belong to me? And so this will be that last time I write one.

**Warning contents:** AU(No ninja stuff but it's replace with spiritual jutsus mixed in modern times.) and OoCness(What? I'm insane… I can't keep things in check for long…)

**Sidenote:** It's a bit serious and bloody at 1st but it gets funnier :3

* * *

1st Condition:

Two Souls Must Meet

"THE DEMON HAS ESCAPED!! THE DEMON HAS ESCAPED!!" Loud bells clanged waking all within the temple of a confusing forest. "We found it!! Get the ropes!! Hurry, use the all the talismans you have!" Rush of feet and sound of thundering roar rang in the night air. "Capture it now!!" Fire gathered around the loud ruckus, sound of slashing flesh and screams of agony mixed in the excitement, shouting and scent of blood was thick.

"_**DAMN YOU HUMANS!! I WILL HAVE MY FREEDOM!!"**_ A monstrous roar raged, lacing chilling malice and hot rage on the skins of the priests that were surrounding and fighting it down. The demon lashed its nine tails knocking down anything within its range. Demon that took shape of a blood red nine tailed fox ripped the ropes that choked its limbs and neck like thread of spider silk.

"No! The Holy Binds! None of our talismans are working! It's over… We're all going to be killed!!" Panic panged in the hearts of the hopeless temple priests. Just when it seemed the demon would send them to hell a blue flame lashed out of nowhere and hit the violent beast's eye. A pained howl trembled the midnight air and the sleeping earth.

"It's the head priest! We're saved!!" The crowd of exorcist parted way for the new figure that threw the flaming holy charm.

"Kyuubi…" The man spoke sternly looking that the blood beaten demon. The beast let its breath seethe through its silver fangs. Its glowing red eyes filled with hatred aimed at the man that spoke its name.

"_**Descendent of Uchiha…"**_ The demon snarled. _**"I will not be captured again with the same trick your ancestor had used to imprison me once."**_

"Hmph. I merely wish to speak to you for now. I plead to thee to serve our god once more as you had once done in the ancient times."

"_**Serve your Lord?"**_ The crimson fox threw its head back towards the moon to bark its maniac laughter. _**"Foolish human! I have never served your **__**Lord**__** once! I merely lent my power for only the purpose of my gain, only to be betrayed by your so called Lord! I've been fooled. My promise had been exchanged for more than we had agreed for! Your 'Lord' feared my power and had taken it! Imprisoning me and my rage and hatred whilst gifting my power to you pitiful humans! Oh how I've wanted to taste the open air of freedom once again…"**_ Eyeing the head priest, the beast swooped down and its teeth glistened the head priest's reflection. Growling the beast attempted to bite off the head only to fail as the black haired man jump to the side and out of biting range. _**"Words of comprimise will do no good to me any longer."**_ With that said the nine tailed beast rushed past the crowd of holy men and swooped into the forest like the wind. Only evidence that told it once stood was the trail of blood from the immortal beast.

"Fugaku Uchiha sama! Are you alright?" A priest rushed over to the man who almost lost his head.

"I'm fine and more importantly we need to find the Kyuubi before it reaches to village! It couldn't have gone far with those wounds. Being wounded it must have shape shifted into another form to deceive us… Quickly! There's no time to lose." The priest who had come to help quickly nodded and rounded up the man for the demon hunt. The forest was roused with fire of frantic men searching the Konoha Forest up and down.

-Within the Konoha Village-

"Man! That was wild!" A certain enthusiastic spiky blonde hair boy wearing a hooded half orange and half white jacket with dark gray shirt underneath along blue jeans punched the night air as he came out of the Arcades with few other people trailing behind him.

"Heh, yeah… Who would have thought that you would beat the great Uchiha Sasuke at DDR?" A brown hair boy with his hair tied up in a pineapple like fashion with a green vest that covered a black T-shirt with a dull brown skull print trousers that had large pockets on the sides.

"Hn, you only won that time because pink head here distracted me." This time a boy with a raven blue hair clad in a sleek black collar jacket with a red and white fan symbol on the back along with a navy blue shirt and low ride white pants with a print studded belt.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! I know you like that hug." A pink haired girl batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. She leaned down a bit to let her matching pink and white tank top reveal more cleavage of her chest while her hips wiggled her short khaki skirt held by a sleek black belt.

"Hn…" The raven only scoffed while the other boys wolf whistled. "I'd hardly call tackling someone a 'hug'"

"Aw… Sasuke-kun you're no fun!" She scurried towards the blonde and latched onto his arm. "But Naruto, you're not like Sasuke-kun, are you?"

"Nope!" He grinned. "But Sakura, it's always Sasuke's style to suck the fun out of _everything_." Thanks to that comment the blonde earned a sharp glare could slice a hole through him like a bullet along with some giggles from the fuchsia girl.

"Heh well…" A yawn interrupted his speech. "I'm gonna head home and hit the hay." With that he started to walk off the lively group.

"Geez Shikamaru! You sleep like a panda!" This time Naruto earned a lazy wave from the retreating brunet.

"Ah! It's 11:50 already?! Shoot! I gotta get home in 10 minutes! Oh, I gotta go get Ino first. I bet she's still whacking moles like a rabid dog. See you guys later!" The female waved to them and headed back in to find the blondie trying to break the whack-a-mole machine.

"Hm… That leaves the two of us!!" Naruto slung his arm on the other teen's shoulders, whom in return smacked off the friendly gesture and took out his cell phone to check a text message.

"You're alone buddy, I got business." Sasuke left the scene with no further words.

"BASTARD!! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE YOUR BUDDY A GOOD-BYE?!" A sigh escaped the blonde as he saw his 'buddy' just disappear amongst the crowd. "Alone again…" He stood there scratching his head for a minute. "Guess I'll take a walk around the park before going home…" Naruto walked down the streets nonchalantly as if he were a careless 15 year-old. But… In truth, the blonde just didn't want to go back to his empty apartment.

-Within the Konoha Temple-

Sasuke climbed up the long stony temple stairs eyeing the trail of blood that splattered away from the temple. Slight shock hit him when he saw scenery of dead men being cleaned up and mess of blood and holy tools scattered around the yard. Careful to walk around the crime scene he walked up to his father.

"There you are! I sent that message an hour ago! What took you so long?!" He fumed at the sight of son. His son responded with a brow raise.

"Father, the temple is hidden in a forest with no road for vehicles. It takes any normal person at least 3 hours to find this place."

"Never mind that Sasuke, we have more important matter on hand." Inner twitch. _'Did dad just change the subject here? Hn… I'll play along…'_

"So what kind of demon am I suppose to exterminate this time? A Dream Eater? Night Trap? Or a…"

"The King of the Beast Demon, Kyuubi." Invisible boulder of shock slammed down and crushed Sasuke's inner mind while he maintained a frozen mask on the outside. Incase he had heard it wrong, he shook his head and asked to repeat it again. Again, his father repeated with a sigh.

"Isn't that Demon suppose to be trapped underground in a forbidden cave?"

"Yes, but of our foolish men was lured by the Kyuubi's temptations and released it… And now it's up to you to find it and capture it before it makes a contact with some on in the Village. Worst case scenario would be that the Demon has already made a contract with someone." A small Japanese charm was tossed to the teen. "I've taught you everything I know and I believe you can handle this with your level of spiritual power. It shouldn't be so hard to defeat with the wound I've inflicted on him. Go on and don't fail me." Sasuke took hint of the hidden history in the words and simply nodded to his father and dashed off into the forest. Fugaku looked at the empty spot where Sasuke had stood moments ago and shook his head sighing disappointedly.

"Kids these days… They don't even say good-bye to their parents anymore."

-With Sasuke in the Forest-

Cautiously trailing around the forest he kept his senses on high alert for the beast demon. The blood trail was messier than before with some minor demon corpses messing up the already confusing trail. The crimson splatter trail was nothing but a wild goose chase.

'_Looks like the Kyuubi is trying to recover it's wounds by comsuming the powers of other demons…' _Giving up on following the confusing blood trails Sasuke opted to luring him out with a spirit charm. Taking out a piece of paper written with red ink he focused on his finger tips and let it soak the charm with some of his spiritual power. Throwing it up in air the talisman flared up into a white flame and floated in the air. All he had to do now was wait and hope that the demon would come to try to consume the charm.

A scuffle of bushes alerted Sasuke. A boar sized shadow trotted towards the lure. A scoff escaped the young exorcist and a vein popped up on his head as he thought that he was wasting the charm on a petty demon. The forest demon leapt up to eat the floating spirit and the raven got ready to use physical exorcism. As he jumped to punch the weak demon a sudden snarl and snout came out of the shadows to consume both the demon and the charm.

"_**Ah such a satisfying meal…"**_ The Kyuubi licked his lips and suddenly pointed its ears to the hidden raven hair teen. _**"Ho… What's this?"**_ The huge nostrils sniffed at him. _**"Ah, I smell it! I smell it! A sensation spiritual power!"**_ A furry mass of claws and padded digits fell and crushed the young priest along with the tree he was standing on. Quick to think Sasuke Gathered his hands and chanted to create a temporary barrier to deflect the demon's paw.

"_**Why you little whelp…"**_ It growled at the teen who went on to chant another spell. A large insignia of a pentagon within a circle appeared under the Beast Demon King. Recognizing what he was about to do the Demon roared. _**"CURSE YOU! DESCENDENT OF UCHIHA!!"**_

"Hear me Lord of the Heavens and send judgment to this pitiful soul to let it return to once it came!" Pointing at the demon he ended the chant. "Heaven's Tear." Bright light streamed up causing an agonizing scream from the beast as its body blackened and crumbled away with the light. As the scream died and the night air quieted the young Uchiha smirked in self satisfactory of a job well done. Turning on his heel he took a step to go back to the temple to report to his father hoping that he wasn't too mad about killing the demon rather than capture it. A sudden dizzy spell hit him as he tried to take another step. Using a nearby tree as support he tried to regained his posture. _'Maybe I used up too much of my power tonight…'_

"_**Kuhahaha… You shouldn't let you're guard down so easily priest…"**_ A familiar chilling voice sounded behind him and Sasuke turned his head to see a formless dark red cloud with two shining eyes and teeth.

"How…? It can't be…" Shocked with the sudden return of the Beast Demon King, he stared stunned by the fox.

"_**Foolish Human, does the word 'King' and 'Immortality' have no meanings to thee? As I have said before, I shall curse you!!"**_ Both beings got ready to attack each other until the fleshless form of the demon suddenly halted to stare at the teen's shoulder. _**"What is this?"**_ The cloud of ash red circled around. _**"This aura fuming off your shoulders… Ah! This scent… The scent of Wind! The scent of the Wind! I finally found it! I can finally restore my true power!!"**_ Like the gust of wind the red smoke swept away into the night air. Sasuke stare into the night air confused and left to find his father to ask meaning of the Kyuubi's words.

-Somewhere Near the Park-

"Hm… I'm feeling a bit hungry…" Naruto stared at a ramen stand that was his favorite place to pig out at. Checking his watch he took note that it was past closing time. Sighing he walked away disappointedly at the dark empty shop. "Guess my next best choice is the convenient store…" Entering the store he bought some instant noodles and ate five of them on the spot(1). Afterwards he took bought a small carton of milk and triangularly cut sandwich for the road.

Within a few minutes walk of the convenient store he reach the Konoha Park with few people waking around to enjoy the night air. Getting to a bench he sat down to eat his after meal muchies. As he opened his wrapped sandwich a yelp from a critter distracted him.

"Hey there girl!" Naruto leaned down to pat an orange-red fox with black ears and paws along with a white belly. Receiving the petting resulted in making her to wag her bushy orange tail tipped white at the end. With greetings exchanged the wild fox jump up on the bench to take seat next to the blonde as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Want a bite?" A torn piece of the sandwich was offered to the fox. Happily yapping the fox took it and wolfed it down. "As always." Enjoying the company of his night companion Naruto stared at the night sky gnawing on the sandwich the wild fox was attempting to steal. Everything seemed quiet at night.

"_**I've found him… The one who possesses my power…"**_

Suddenly the wild fox sat up ear erect and curiously barked.

"_**Ah, my kindred… Bring him to me… Bring thyne who possesses my other half of my true power."**_

"What's up with you?" He looked at his normally relaxed companion bark and circle around her spot. After a few more walks in a circle she leapt off into the grassy area. Sitting there, she barked to look at him with expectant golden eyes. "Huh? You want me to follow you or something?" Another bark. "Ok, ok, I'll play along." Soon as he stood she started to trot off into the park's forest area.

Six feet moved along weaving through mazes of trees. As Naruto followed his four legged companion he didn't think much as he followed the fox but halted when an instinctive intuition suddenly told him he shouldn't follow the fox much further. "Whooooa, Wait… Instinct? Pahaha… Right a human would have instinct…" Laughing off his own warning he started to ramble hysterically. "I mean it's no like she's gonna lead me to some evil weird spirit or something! I mean those… things… aren't… suppose…" Naruto's pure blue eyes stared into a pair of glowing orange ones. "…to… exist?" Blink. Blink. Silence.

"_**Well Hello there kitling…"**_ The Demon Cloud spoke.

"Oh shit… I should really watch what I say…" Naruto paled the next second as more than a few millions thing passed in his head.

-Static-

WEEEELLLL HELLLOO THERE!! This is your host Inner Naruto!! And Welcome to the Panic Quiz Show!

After seeing and experiencing such a shocking moment there are normally two ways a person reacts! But for fun we'll throw in THREE!!

So how do you think Naruto will react?

A) He faints

B) Throw things at it as if he's abnormal

Or…..

-Screen interuption-

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--"

-More static-

C) SCREAM HIS HEAD OFF!

Who ever chose "C" wins a lovely… PSSSSSSzzzzzzzzt… -please stand by for sanity and rational thoughts Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..-

* * *

**Kakera7:** Bwahahaha… I'm crazy to leave this hanging with a such a WeeeeeeEEEeeeiiiIIiiiiird hanger XDDD… Ah that's life… REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!! Imma demanding psycho… and Plz… Don't question the psycho. Kuhu… -hiccup- Kufuhuhuhu…

**Whut's this? A Preview to Next Chapter?!**

2nd Condition: Compromises Must be Made

"Whoa what happened last night? Huh? Sasuke?"…"Oh hey Listen to this I had the most INSANE dream last night…"…"Whut? Something on my face."…"What the happened to my ears?! And I think something's moving by my butt… Holy Sh-… Don't tell me I have a…"


End file.
